


Underworld

by j_gabrielle



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, dark!Leo, implied slave Riario, lord of the underworld, this is the product of skype chats and rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“War, huh?” His lips curl into a cold smile. “Then let them come get me.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underworld

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibuzoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuzoo/gifts).



> I hope you're happy Ramona.
> 
> I swear, this makes a hell of a lot of sense in my head.

A crown of thorns stained with the black with the blood of the dead sits askew on his head of tousled brown hair. He is draped in silk made of ash and sits on a throne carved from the ancient stones of cities long lost; their names scratched and faded on its’ surface in languages that have been forgotten by the living.

“My lord.” His half-lidded dark eyes watch as his advisors slither forth from the shadows. “I have news.”

Leo tilts his head lazily, but there is not a soul in the room who will mistake the gesture for anything than the rapt attention of their leader. “Speak.” He commands. He does not stop carding his fingers through the dark hair of the man at his feet.

The red eyes of his minion flickers towards Zo and Nico behind his throne, flanking it like the angels they were not. Swallowing, he speaks. “Our enemies have joined forces and are now beginning a siege on the Northern lines as we speak. My lord, we must act fast. They do not know that we are aware of their impending attack, and as such we can amass the necessary forces required to bring them to their knees.”

Leo lets the words sink in, linger in the air. Finally, he jerks his head at Zo. “What do your cards say?”

He hears the shuffling of paper against skin, and it is awhile before Zo speaks. “He speaks the truth.”

The man at his feet fidgets, and Leo brings a hand to rest at the base of his skull, scratching gently with his red-black nails. Riario’s head lulls against his thigh, snuffling slightly. Leo indulges himself by forcing the man to meet his gaze; revelling at the sight of glassy eyes unfocused, lips slack and kiss worn.

“War, huh?” His lips curl into a cold smile. “Then let them come get me.”

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> [Got A Prompt Leave It Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
